


耶利哥玫瑰

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	耶利哥玫瑰

金东贤气吁喘喘把两三个小皮箱抬下来，将裤袋里起了皱的散钱放到车夫手上，还来不及答谢就被突然喷射的白烟吓了一跳，趔趄地踩到身后的小水漥，卡其色皮鞋上的蝴蝶被打湿翅膀，和头上一小撮翘起的粉发耷耷拉拉。

他来早了，早到疗养院的大门只有满地的落叶迎接他，但落寞的味道就像浓缩咖啡，喝多了连同苦涩也能咕噜咕噜吞进喉咙，刚成年的小鬼老气横秋地想道，转过身试着把行李拖曳到更近入口的地方，却是使尽了力气也没走几步，倒把自己弄得脸颊泛了红，汗水是贴在眼角下的星星水钻。

讨厌，真讨厌，自己为什么要来这里呀。

金东贤紧咬着下唇，趁四周无人的时候，忿忿地踢了下被堆放一起的皮箱，没锁牢的一个啪地跌撞地上，掉出了薄荷巧克力和水果软糖，他弯腰正要把它们都捡回去，眼前却出现了一对脏兮兮的皮靴，沾着泥土和几片翠绿的新叶，抬眼看上去，反而是干净洁白的衬衫，像浸入了正午的阳光，会有柠檬洗涤剂香气的感觉。

身着白衬衫的男人一起俯下身来，于是金东贤也看到了他的模样，一双眼角微微下垂的眼睛像小鹿般温驯，睫毛绸密而纤长，眨动时的颤抖是指尖碰到水面般的轻触心脏，好看得有点像高中时会收到不少情书的学姐，但阳光赐予的肤色和阴影能笼罩自己的高个子，怎样看果然也是男生，不过要比自己认识的女孩子都长得可爱，他在心里小小感叹道，没发现地上的糖果和巧克力已被人收好了在宽大的手心上，轻轻捧着要递给自己。

喏，这些都是你的吧？

声音在抬头时也低低的，倒是和样子意外相衬。

金东贤接过道了谢，蹲在地上把零嘴都放回皮箱里，脑袋低垂着调较锁扣，包裹身体的米灰色大衣因而差几厘米就要碰到地上，以俯视的角度而言，林煐岷觉得挺像日本那种撒了黄豆粉的白玉团子，馅料是盐渍樱花，泡在水时会舒展小小的粉色花瓣，和金东贤的发色一样，味道甜不甜不知道，可能更多的是海盐的咸味，但听着声音是甜甜又清亮的嗓子，应该也是放店里会大热的点心吧。

他胡思乱想着，直到金东贤一双大眼睛凑近到面前，闪着比清晨露珠更要晶莹的光眨巴眨巴，问他能不能领自己进去呀？衣袖露出一半的手指轻轻挥划林煐岷出来时被打开的黑色栅门，就差要在落叶上蹦哒几下让他回过神来，林煐岷怔了一怔，摸着后脑不好意思笑笑，当然可以，然后就替金东贤抬起了几个皮箱。

哥，哥，让我拿一两个嘛。

皮箱的小主人跟着林煐岷走在雪白的走廊上，不料人一下子停下了脚步，因为低着头想要拿走一个皮箱，鼻尖也在硬朗的后背撞得发疼，他只好捂着鼻子也探头看看林煐岷前方，原来是一听见消息就匆匆赶来的小熊医生，看到林煐岷身后的粉色脑袋，也就安心地拍拍胸膛，正色起来说，麻烦煐岷哥了，这孩子交给我吧。

虽然是熟人但这句话好像拐卖人口噢。

林煐岷不自觉伸手护着小孩，一副母鸡护小鸡的气势。

东贤要去进行身体验查。

小林鸡仔，一击败阵。

但金东贤从背后贴近了林煐岷耳侧，抬手挡去两人之外的视线，在一轮咬耳朵说悄悄话后，林煐岷的耳尖被温软吐息烫红，金东贤才溜到田雄身边，和他挥挥手说再见。

＃

走廊尽头的906号病房迎来了新住客。

金东贤在满是老人家的疗养院很引人注目，就像在月球的茫茫白砂里找到一枝玫瑰花般容易发现，粉色茸茸的头发经常出现在院内一棵年岁颇大的橡树下，抱着结他小心弹拨弦线，树下的草坡有点斜，因此特意带来的谱架不太能用上，金东贤只好用厚厚的笔记本压住乐章，有时候又咬着笔免得滚落郁葱的下坡。

他的听众包括小动物们，花栗鼠，野猫，山兔又或谈不上名字的雀鸟，在太阳没有那么猛烈的下午，年迈的病者兴许也会出来捧捧场，比方说偷偷往他手心塞牛奶糖的爷爷，但更多时候，金东贤还是一人坐在树荫下谱写不为人知的歌曲，哼唱能填满枯竭心泉的歌词。

而林煐岷都能听见，因为他要照料的花圃和葡萄藤架就在不远处，但他从未去打扰过金东贤，自从那天之后，小孩就经常出入诊断室，要是弹奏喜欢的音乐能让人暂时脱离病痛，那他就隔着光影斑驳的枝叶陪伴对方，直到田雄紧皱的眉头有舒展的迹象，才拿着一束白色雏菊作小音乐会的门票，林煐岷是这样想的。

但在小小的疗养院里，两人要不碰面实属难事。

田雄拜托林煐岷修剪下诊断室窗外的杂草，据说是已经高到自己腰部，但林煐岷去看了看，其实才到他小腿的一半，今天的他穿了一件宽松的橙色短袖，裤子是灰绿色的工装裤，只要不看腰上挂着喷壶和小铲子，几乎和外面朝气蓬勃的大学生无异，因此林煐岷在好几年前应请园丁一职时，大家都以为他是那种过来要探究疗养院黑暗面，然后出书赚上一笔的年轻人，事情的结尾就是林煐岷成为了资深员工，院长甚至想让深受小护士欢迎的林煐岷拍个海报招招新人，当然还是被婉言拒绝了。

林煐岷不得不说是有拍海报的实力。

铲个草也好看，正在打点滴的金东贤看向窗外，似曾相识地感叹道。

阳光照得他的衣服有些晃目，柔顺的黑发因为汗水湿漉漉的，几撮贴附在光洁的额头和看着软乎乎的脸颊两旁，挺拔的身高在蹲下去后，还是能在窗台看到偶尔被风吹得翘起的头发，大大只的林煐岷蹲着也是大大的一团，在清理完毕的草地上伸起懒腰，金东贤回头看到要等上好一阵子才输完的液体，终是咬着唇把手腕上的透明胶布撕走，颤抖的手从青蓝色的血管下小心拿出针头。

煐岷哥！

他马上跑到不远的窗户边，大声喊着哥哥的名字。

要是说阳光在林煐岷靠近窗户时，恰好找到特定的角度穿过玻璃，在金东贤身上投影出彩虹不需半秒，那林煐岷看着金东贤时的悸动要比光速还快，就像所有脆弱不堪的美术品，金东贤在半边阳光下的皮肤几乎透明，可能是小孩本身就白，近日反复的治疗又带走了剩余血色，唯有眼角和手腕是淡淡的粉红，要比头发更浅色，所幸此刻正嘟着的丰满嘴唇，还是像当天捡起的苹果软糖般红润，眼角上挑的眼睛似是在诉说委屈，盯着林煐岷好一会儿才垂下眼睫，然后轻推窗户将其打开。

你都没找过我。

小孩说话带着重重的鼻音，有点含糊不清，像是暴雨前软绵绵又厚重的乌云。

明明我每天都坐在离小花圃不远的橡树下耶。

嗯，嗯？原来是这样吗，林煐岷想要揉把眼前耷拉的脑袋，手往衣服下摆用力擦了擦，一下下轻抚金东贤的粉色发丝，看对方像小猫般眯起眼小声呼吸，无形的尾巴绕上林煐岷的手臂，似是告诉他若稍稍移开手掌，就会被人用醒来后湿润的眼睛看着，因此林煐岷只是摸了一会儿就收回手，弯起一双故作不知情的眼睛，在窗台托着腮试探小孩的反应。

哎——金东贤看了眼林煐岷，眼眶果不其然氤氲起隐约的水汽，随后又鼓起了腮子别过脸，用鼻音低低地哼了一声。

那么明天，明天你也会出来吗？

趁金东贤还会偷偷瞟他几眼，林煐岷笑着问道。

要是不下雨的话——

诊断室的时钟滴答滴答，时针划到阳光正好的下午三时。

＃

田雄隔着空气给了金东贤一个爆栗。

他气呼呼地叉着腰，虽然个子要比金东贤小只一点，平日也朝病人笑得温和，烫得笔直的白大挂和扣在胸前的名牌还是替他添了几分威严，田雄背着人查看吊在倒架的药水樽，回头时凶凶地瞪了一眼合手道歉的金东贤，眼神的意思大概是：呀你给我坐好不然不用出诊断室了，然后从护士手上接过新的药水樽替换，他坐到金东贤一旁，用消毒纱布轻轻擦拭一处针孔较少的皮肤，止血带勒好人手臂，纯熟又干练地把留置针穿刺进静脉里。

今晚的甜点是香草雪糕噢。

田雄在转移话题时，又把针刺入更深处，并发出隠忍的呜咽。

完事后，他告诉金东贤大约九点多就可以回去休息，现在他要去接下一个同事的班，小护士会替自己拿来几本故事书或诗集，无聊时可以翻翻，又或当是睡前的阅读材料——总之千万，千万别再擅自拆走针头，说到这里，田雄还是敲了敲金东贤额头，看见对方乖巧地点点脑袋，白大挂才在空中飞舞一圈离开。

金东贤在等待的过程中，看完了四十四回日落。

＃

另一边厢，让人出乎意料地，林煐岷在晚上还要工作。

疗养院的一个小阁楼里，有能让乌鸦通过的圆形窗户，林煐岷通常不会关上，这样他才能收到来自地下的黑色信封，边角镶着在黑夜也闪亮亮的金边，火漆印是倒过来象征永恒的钻石图案，里头装有通行天国的火车票，又或直落地狱的蹦极体验证（上头注有不具安全装备），不过本着一视同仁的原则和不在业务范围内，林煐岷也不会偷看别人的信封，在他负责的这间疗养院中，大家都是很好的人，因此不用多猜也能估摸到信封里是米白色有压花的火车票，就在晚上九点多的时候，他收到了今月的第一封信。

林煐岷在镜前打了好一会儿领带，拍拍特意换上的黑色西服准备工作。

回收灵魂的方法很简单，人类在临近死亡前，胸口处会出现一朵生灵不可视的花朵，每个人也不同，理论上称之为灵魂，根部连接跃动的心脏，香气是爱和回忆，收藏在花冠之内，林煐岷的工作是将花朵从主茎剪去，连同信封牢牢绑上，放在白鸟叼住的篮子就可以。只不过今天可能有点晚，又或篮子在收集信封时变得更重，白鸟没有准时停落在窗边，他只好靠坐在病床旁冷冰冰的地板上，有些无聊地打量房间里的一切：床头柜上和家人的合照，枕头边似是孙女送的兔子布偶，窗台上装满糖果的玻璃瓶子，深蓝色包装纸上是乳牛的白色简笔画......老人合上眼的面容安详，要是忽略心电图平缓的直线，一切看起来会更好，但他低头嗅了嗅花朵，香气依旧，那这样也足够了。

世界没有死亡一说，林煐岷的老前辈曾教导过他。

＃

在林煐岷和金东贤相约的第二天，天空下起了雨。

雨天带来树木腐烂的潮湿气味，挟着水滴而变得沉重的空气，和突如其来的坏消息。

下雨天是园丁的休假日，居住在阁楼的林煐岷从窗户看出去，雨滴已能够在草地弹出晶莹的水花，院中的橡树被风晃得摇摇欲摆，眼见有不少小橡实从上头掉下来滚到坡下，却是没有松鼠敢冒着被风卷到奥兹国的危险而跑出来——他想金东贤也是，现在或许在房间里用被子裹成一团后哀嚎着，为了哄哄失落的小松鼠，林煐岷决定要到花圃那儿采上一朵花，于是他带上了一把水色的透明长伞，靴子叩叩地走落楼梯。

在春季绽放的花朵有不少，风信子，紫罗兰和矢车菊，林煐岷随意剪下几枝带着雨露的鲜花，食指和姆指画出圈圈，便能将她们轻轻握在手中，他一手举着雨伞，呼出的热气在空中凝成白雾，正转过身要走回去温暖的室内时，却听见背后脚步踏进水漥啪答啪答的声响，想必能溅起可大的水花，引得林煐岷好奇地回头看看

啊，啊？东贤？

他朝似乎是从疗养院大门跑回来的金东贤喊道，但淅沥的雨声阻隔了声音传递，他便小跑过去把人罩在有些挤拥的伞下，一直低头用手护着视线的后者，对眼前温热的胸膛有些猝不慎防，金东贤抬眼和林煐岷对上目光，脸上都是未干透而微泛光的水渍，直到林煐岷用袖子替人擦擦脸颊，才从对方的口型里辨认一句微不可察的道谢，他皱了皱眉，但还是先把握住的花放到金东贤手上，自己空出的手则牵过人回去病房。

怎么了？下雨还不带伞跑出去。

唔，接走爷爷的车来早了，我试着去赶上...

哎，哎，林煐岷站在小孩的病床一旁，他吞了吞口水，放在背后的手指无措地绞着，圆溜溜的眼睛眨巴几下，乖乖看着对方被雨水打湿后半干的发梢，过了许久，他才小声问道，“你认识那位老人家吗？”“嗯，他常常来橡树那儿，还给过我牛奶糖呢！”，金东贤应道，又别过脸补充了下一句，“但药好苦啊，我不小心把最后一颗吃掉了。”声音是糖果放在舌尖化掉后的苦涩。

怎么办啊哥，爷爷留下的什么也不剩了。

......没有，没有这样的事。

林煐岷听见那句话后怔了怔，他坐到金东贤一旁空着的位置，双手撑在厚实得有些坚硬的床垫，将病人包裹在身下柔软的阴影，往日能倒映飞鸟掠过天空的眼睛此刻直视着金东贤，后者顾不及捂住泛红的眼眶，有些讶异地向后缩着身体，也盯着林煐岷不说话，但对方好像没察觉彼此间过近的距离，低沉的嗓音在细说来自远方的童话故事。

白色的小花瓣五片，回旋排列成车轮状，爷爷的灵魂是橡树花，来自世界上最大的开花植物，就是你平日靠着弹结他的橡树，在二百多年的生命间，它能经历无数次树皮的采剥，仍屹立不倒地向上生长，绽放花朵后结出果实，于是它的花语是永恒，充满生命力。

这样的灵魂在漫长岁月中积攒爱和回忆，香气因而更温暖深沉，与自身融为一体，那是连死亡也无法夺去的事物。

只要和他共享的人不忘却那些时光。

＃

那天的结尾是无尽的沉默，林煐岷在发现过于亲密的姿势后匆匆坐起身，耳尖上的烫热感不知道是源自害羞或尴尬，左手不自然地摸着后颈说，“抱歉，是我说了奇怪的话......”下垂眼再没有触碰金东贤投来的视线，而是改看向床头柜上盛载清水与鲜花的小果酱瓶，滴落的雨珠使水面微晃。

一，二，三......在他屏息要数到第六颗雨珠时，金东贤出了声。

不会忘记的。

谁让爷爷他常来听我唱歌，不像哥那样就在一旁不出来，我都看到了——金东贤眨眨眼睛，眼底里尽是狡黠。

林煐岷轻咳一声，拳头放在嘴上似要掩饰什么。

不过，要是我也有人记住就好了

......比方说哥？可以拜托你吗？

被提及名字的人使劲搓了把水蜜桃脑袋，他说

好，但你可得活好久好久——

那就定个小目标，要和哥迎接夏天的结尾吧。

雨在病人的微语下渐渐变小，天际泛着落日余辉的橘红色。

＃

他们在一起的时间比之前多了起来。

在阳光明媚得带檐草帽也不管用的日子，金东贤会在路上拿起林煐岷替他扣上的草帽，转过来替哥哥带上，藤枝交叉的帽檐恰好盖过眼睛，偶尔漏进金色的阳光和幽绿树影，伴随有些急促的呼吸声和踩落绵厚草地而轻飘飘的步伐，双手被弟弟牵往不同地方，有时候是院里重建时留下的一面石墙，青苔在隙缝间攀援而生，磨得还算平滑的石头坐上去冰冰凉凉的，林煐岷托着人上去后，就会被金东贤一下子拉上来，还来不及感叹小孩与外表不符的怪力，耳边便接收到软呼呼的悄悄话。

他说，在这里能看到山下的小镇喔——指着远方挥划不久又鼓起脸蛋，听说是小镇有出售洒上玉米片和软糖的软雪糕，林煐岷捏捏人腮子笑了，说之后带他下去吃。

石墙，橡树，葡萄藤架...金东贤在晴天下会和哥哥去这些地方，但却从未造访林煐岷打理的小花园，在一个风划得树叶都落在两人头上的下午，林煐岷在聊天里顺带提起这回事，于是就在他还要工作的第二天早上，金东贤哇的一声扑上了正在替月季浇水的哥哥后背，林煐岷吓得手一松弄掉水管，两人的衣服便被喷射的水柱弄得湿透，他赶忙拧上有些生锈的水龙头，随后叉起腰装出一副要训人的样子看向金东贤，弥漫的水雾里是小孩鼻尖上和花朵一样的红色，哈啾，对方悄悄揉了揉鼻子，睁着一双无辜的眼睛回看林煐岷。

着冷了吗？

他走过去，想替人捏干衣服下摆蓄满的水。

不是，我有点花粉过敏。

金东贤在哥哥靠近时张开手抱住人，衣服黏乎一起的感觉很微妙，他蹭了蹭林煐岷颈窝，在对方还没回神过来时笑说

但我有好好保管你送的花噢！

松鼠尾巴得意地晃啊晃，这是入夏前的故事。

而在雨水充足的六月，林煐岷也不让金东贤在下雨天乱跑出去，便把人带到自己生活的小阁楼，那里空间不大，对两个一米八多的人来说，就是转过身走几步就能把对方拥入怀里轻晃的距离。阁楼里有不少书，整齐排列在四层的檀木书架上，金东贤看到时还夸赞了几句哥哥挺有知性感嘛，结果在人床边弹奏结他时问好不好听，才发现林煐岷不久前看着的书正盖住半张脸，雨声中是细微的小呼噜——哎呀呀，他在心里收回前言，接着揭开被子一角也钻了进去。

当然，林煐岷在醒来后少不了弟弟的调侃，被书本压得额头红红的他试着狡辩几句，结果又在金东贤藏着笑意的眼睛前成为真正的小番茄，只好噘起嘴把小孩有些褪色的头发揉乱，像垂下脑袋的大狗狗般嘟囔自己真的真的会看书，耳朵要在被人环在怀里拍拍后背后才再竖起。

哥真的好容易脸红——

才没有，林煐岷吸吸鼻子小声反驳，呼吸里是金东贤白衬衫上淡淡的消毒药水味，以及从自己身上沾上的，下雨天野外独有的青草香。

在这漫长的雨季里，他再一次回抱住对方有些薄弱的身体，合上眼祈求窗外连绵不绝的雨水，能洗刷彼此间无法剥离的苦涩气息。

＃

夏天一个终于放晴的下午，田雄在走廊上问林煐岷要不要到小镇里到处走走，和金东贤一起。

可以吗？

他有些讶异地睁大圆溜溜的眼睛，语气是抑压不住的兴奋。

嗯〜好像还恢复得不错，到底是什么魔力呢。

小熊医生抵着下巴思考，正想问问与病人最亲近的园丁先生时，眼前已经是气势冲冲要揪他回去工作的小护士，“哇——女孩子的力气可不能那么大，嘶...不是说你不可爱啦！”。

＃

前往小镇的公交车，在早上会经过疗养院前。

即使是太阳还未高挂空中的上午，金东贤在车门打开的一刻便感受到扑面而来的热气，漂亮的小脸因此随即皱在一起，灰蓝色的帆布鞋顺着主人意思勉强落地，当作外套的格子衬衣被金东贤褪下，在腰间松松垮垮打了个蝴蝶结，他在用小石砖描绘太阳花纹的路面上蹦跶几步，等待林煐岷一同体验这一年间最为炎热的一天。

揉着眼睛出来的哥哥还疑惑他为什么不穿好衣服，直到离开车厢的表情和弟弟如出一辙，才反应过来般走到人身前再拉拉垂下的袖管，林煐岷朝金东贤伸出手，指尖在相碰后十指紧扣，卷着几片绿叶的热风穿梭街道，推搡着两人犹豫的脚步。

他们先到了在后视镜绑上好多红气球的雪糕车，打工的小哥告诉他们甜筒一支十块钱，口味只有北海道牛奶，但能自己加星星玉米片和软糖，或者浇上巧克力酱——

说到这里，染着红发的年轻员工指了指一旁的气球，露出小虎牙笑道“情侣免费送气球喔——”，波澜不惊的语气使害羞只有客人的份，金东贤脸红红地递上钱，林煐岷则到后视镜那儿摘下一枚气球，“哎......！”后者惊呼一声，不小心把其他气球都放到天上，背对二人的员工似乎猜到了什么“没关系啦，就以下次光顾作补偿吧。”这样宽容地表示不介意后，继续哼着小曲挤雪糕。

红色气球跟随着林煐岷和金东贤，飞过了体育馆旁出售特色咖啡的休息区，醇香的甜牛奶是背后的神秘佐料; 街尾那只在晚间营业的当铺，因为女主人说只有黑夜才衬得钻石更加璀璨; 路口转弯以格子饼干作招待的西服店，窗橱模特身着推出不久的黑白款式，此刻成对出售......

在最后一枚气球泄了气耷耷掉下来时，他们也在一间挂着琉璃风铃的旧书店前止住步伐。

金东贤先一步钻进了摆放得有些凌乱的一座座书塔间，林煐岷很快看不见小孩踪影，只好伫立在其中一个书柜旁边，随意抽出纸张都泛黄的书本看看，有时候是手绘的植物图鉴，某个诗人的作品收录，又或异想天开的童话故事，他看得入神，连金东贤从背后抱着自己也不知道。

哇哦，哥真的有好好看书。

已经褪成黑色的小脑袋懒洋洋地倚在人肩膀，与睡着就差一个哈欠。

东东要回去休息吗？

金东贤想了想，手覆在哥哥耳边应道。

——等看完日落就回去。

距离整个太阳淹没在地平线还需五分钟，云层间隙渗漏着砂金色的阳光，用盐白色石砖砌筑的拱桥下是有鲜花船经过的运河，桥上的人只要弯腰朝船夫挥挥手，就能以几枚钱币换上一束沾着露珠的花朵，林煐岷在一片红玫瑰里挑了束白色满天星，预先把夜晚的繁星都放在金东贤手心里。

金东贤小心接过了花，在栏杆托起腮遥望运河尽头的落日，花蕾在风中晃动时轻蹭发梢，林煐岷站在他身后，双手插在因入夜变得凉快而换上的大衣口袋，眼里映着波光粼粼的水面，如鲜血般艳红的夕阳，以及小孩在晚霞里有些朦胧的背影。当他正要尝试把这副不真实的景象描绘下来，金东贤似乎感应到什么，转过身来朝人笑得明亮。

今天的我，有好好活在你的记忆里吗？

林煐岷有些恍惚，嗯...嗯，但不止这样。他走到金东贤面前，轻握住那只没有花朵的手放到胸口最近心脏的地方。

名为你的花在我心里，永远都灿烂绽放着。

他与金东贤交叠的手不自觉微微颤抖着，夏天最后一缕炎热的风在嘴唇相碰时从远方吹来，带着暖流微潮的咸味，林煐岷觉得脸上有些湿漉漉的，但他没有睁开眼睛，只是扶着对方后脑加深亲吻。

＃

快要到疗养院的门禁时间，在等待公交车的闲暇中，金东贤站在哥哥一旁踢着石子，忽地想到了什么似的，抬起亮晶晶的眼睛看向一直注视自己的林煐岷，他问，哥刚刚看了什么书呀？一开始连我也不理会——语气是按捺不住的好奇，唔......被问及的人侧着脑袋想了想，念起了书上看见的一小段落

耶利哥的玫瑰。

我把过去的根茎浸入心田的活水，浸入挚爱，忧愁和柔情的清泉中——于是，我珍贵的小草再一次，再一次神奇地萌发出新芽。直到有朝一日，一切都不可逆转，心田贫瘠干涸，清泉永远枯竭，那时，它才会埋进遗忘的死灰，我的耶利哥玫瑰。

小孩听得楞楞的，消化了一会才别过头挠挠脸蛋，那哥就是我的水源啦，声音因害羞小得难以察觉。

哎，我的玫瑰啊。

而林煐岷还是听见了，他伸手揉了把那毛茸茸的头发，弯起笑眼回应眼前的少年。

End


End file.
